The End is the Beginning
by Dancinginbubbles
Summary: The trees have taken over and the world is ending. Clara is given a choice, to die with everyone else, or go with the Doctor. A what if that departs from 8.10.


A/N: This story takes place during episode 8.10, with a plot bunny that has moved into my head and won't get out. I may in future continue this story if anyone is interested, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, its Characters or any property related to it. The creator and owner of all licenses of the Doctor Who franchise is BBC, and they have sole rights to it. The characters of this story are borrowed without the intention of making any profit from their use. This endeavour is one only of personal entertainment shared with others whom may enjoy it for their own private use.

It was the end, the end of the world. The Doctor may have seen it before, but Clara, well, she had not. It excited her, but saddened her too. She was with the doctor a man she had seen do so many things; fight off what was considered a god. Surely somehow, he knew what to do.

Danny was herding the kids behind her, keeping them calm in a situation that called for panic. He was stalwart and steady, ready to assist them. He was like a safety net, keeping everyone enclosed and away from the danger that threatened to seep into their consciousness, to fully alert them of what was to lie ahead. Clara bounded into adventure; Danny worked to move quickly away from it. Not for the first time, she noted just how different the two of them were.

"Clara." The Doctor turned to her as they walked his voice quiet so as not to excite the others. "Your world is dying. You, these children and... And Danny ... we could have them survive on the TARDIS. They don't all have to die."

They were walking towards the TARDIS already, each step a death sentence for the planet. It was almost as if underneath their footfalls the world began to grow black and grey, ash underfoot. Clara could not answer as they arrived, the blue box standing serenely in front of them, waiting for them.

"Clara, these kids have got to go back to their parents, their scared. It is our duty to take them back." Danny stood, the soldier amidst them all, like a troop around him. This troop was not a confident one though, huddled as they were together.

"This planet...!" The Doctor began, but Clara stopped him.

"Yes, of course, rally them up, let's take them home." The slight dig went unnoticed as he nodded and got them all in a line, getting them ready, making sure the address he has for them is right. A hand on her arm pulled her away from the students. She turned to him, meeting his eyes. "Doctor, get into your box. You can make it, you have to make it. The planet is dying and the kids are scared. They want their parents; they don't want to get in there. Where would they even go? What would they do?"

"Don't they deserve a choice?" he asks her, but she can only shake her head.

"What choice is that?"

He is silent for a moment, than counters. "They may want to go home, be with their parents, but Clara, you don't have to go with them. Come with me, LIVE with me." His pleading is heart wrenching. She doesn't have to go with them. Danny can guide them, lead them home. She was never really meant to be a teacher, not really. She craves adventure, wants to be at the center of it all, each step guiding her quickly in and then away from it like a dance. It has never bothered her to follow the doctor, because always he has guided her to it and from it, the perfect choreographer and partner.

"I... Can't. I need to take them home. Make sure their safe..." the words fall out, but they are not really true. She could go and she wants to go. "Danny..."

"Danny can take them. Please Clara; don't make me lose you to." Clara knows that he had already lost everything once, and several times since then he has lost anything he has gained. Could she stand to lose it all too? Could she be the last one with him?

"...Yes. I will come with you." How can she desert him, after all that they have been through, after all that she has seen? She has fought by his side so many times that to give up the fight of her life now, well, how can her? Her resolve begins to waver when Danny comes forward, his hand grasping hers. She stands between them now, each with a hand on her like she is in the middle of a tug of war game. They are not pulling her, not yet, but somehow she feels like they are.

"Clara, the kids are ready to go. We have to get moving."

"Clara is not going anywhere. She is coming with me." The game of tug of war has commenced. Danny recoils slightly, but his grip tightens.

"You cannot be serious. WE have a duty to those kids, to get them home. Now is not the time to follow the madman into a box. Clara, let's go." She wants to, knows that Danny may hold her in his arms as the world ends and keeps her safe, whispering comfort into her ear. That would be her end. Nice pleasant and a way to slip into oblivion together without much worry. That would be the end. Clara wasn't ready to give up yet, not ready to say goodbye to life. She was a fighter in her own way.

"No, Danny." She removes his hand, and he pulls back like she has burned him. She wants to say more. Thank you, I'm sorry_. Thank you for loving me_, at least she thinks he love her. _I'm sorry, for not loving you, for never really giving you my all. I wish that your last few days were spent with someone who did really love you._

She doesn't have time for that, before he hisses at her."That's it? You are just going to go with him? What about me?"

There really are no words, no time. "Goodbye, Danny." The doctors arm, links with her own, but he barely has to pull her aboard the TARDIS. As she steps onto the deck and the door closes behind her, she realizes not what she is about to lose but what she has gained. The losses can haunt her after, will haunt her later. Today, she has survived.

_Thank you for your interest in my story, I hope that you enjoyed it._


End file.
